High School Crushes?
by GravitationZERO-001
Summary: SUMMARY: *REMAKE* Kyoto High is on the brink of being closed until the principle of LME High, the most famous high school in all of Japan, decides to unify the two schools.
1. Prologue: Of Bedtime Stories and Family

**AUTHOR:** Well, um... I'm back and working on remaking this story. It's quite embarrassing with how many mistakes I've found while rereading it and not to mention the terrible story format with little to no detail at all, only heavily relying on dialogue. May the writing gods smite me with how I've disrespected my language arts lessons!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Skip Beat, its characters, or ideas. I only own my crazy and sappy ideas. I am making Kyoko's father and Grandfather American so I do not insult any other countries' military for not using the correct ranks and terms. If I have used an incorrect military rank or term, please notify me and I will correct it ASAP, same as any errors that you may find. I appreciate POLITE criticism and flattering comments (especially flattering comments). The way I'm setting up the schools are completely NOT what actual school districts do, but I'm not going into details on that as it confuses me greatly. Thank you. Enjoy! :)

UPDATE DATES VARY AS OF RIGHT NOW MY INTERNET MAY OR MAY NOT BE CANCELLED TEMPORARILY!

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: Of Bedtime Stories and Family**

It was a cold starry night when a family of three returns home after the traditional "welcome home" cinema night, the wife smiling happily as she walks next to her loving husband and their little daughter sleeping in his arms. He glances at his wife and grins brightly, switching his daughter to one arm and wraps his free arm around his wife's waist pulling her in closely. She smiles and rests her head upon his strong shoulder, and listens to him hum their wedding song. When they finally arrive home the man walks quietly to his daughter's room as his wife slowly makes her way to their room. He sets the slumbering girl gently on her bed and removes her glittery shoes with gentle hands, and as he tucks her in her favorite blanket she awakes to ask for a story; the dad smiles at her and sits at the head of her bed. He begins his tale as he slowly strokes her long raven black hair.

 _/Once upon a time there was a girl of sixteen with hair as dark as night and skin as soft as peaches… one day the girl went to the town library where she met a boy of nineteen. She had been reaching for a book of fairy tales that was too high for her to grasp, strangling to reach even when on her tiptoes until she felt a slight pressure on her back and then a hand reaching passed hers toward the book she wanted. Turning around quickly, they stood gazing at each other… the book forgotten in his hands… Even though their age difference was of three years the girl didn't care for she loved the boy with chocolate hair and soft golden eyes, but though she cared not her honorable father did…There he stood, tall and strong, at the altar surrounded by friends and family of both his and the love of his life. The melody of the bride is played softly and all eyes turn to the bride dressed in pure white as she floats gracefully down the aisle, her arm draped around her father's. She arrives at the altar and the music stops as the preacher asks "Who gives this woman?", and her father holds tightly to his only daughter's arm before she leans towards him to whispering in his ear , "You can let go now, daddy… your little girl is ready…". He hands her to the husband and slowly steps back as the preacher begins to speak the words of holy matrimony. They stare into each others' eyes, the love so apparent in their unbreakable gaze. She, the most beautiful woman he ever knew, and him, the most loving man she ever knew. Their words of "I do" and the sealing kiss. The happy tears run down her soft cheeks as she sees her father embrace his new son finally accepting him. And the promise of a happy life… they would live to find their happily ever after. /_

"Daddy did grand-poppy hate you that much?" asked a little girl of four.

The man glances down at the raven haired girl and chuckles softly before he says, "Hates a very strong word, my little desert flower, I would say that he… mistrusted… me with your mother."

"Oh… because grand-mummy says that he wanted to send you to stay in Okinawa." She replied curiously.

"Ah, well, dear ol' poppy had the power to do that since he was the chief master sergeant of the air force." He said slowly with a strained smile.

"What's a chief sergeant?" she questioned slowly as she yawned softly.

The man smiles gently at the sleepy girl that refused to go to bed, "A chief master sergeant is the highest enlisted level of leadership in the air force. Now, you stubborn little flower, go to bed."

"Mm… one more story?" the little girl begs with a slur," Please, daddy?"

The man gives a heavy sigh, but smiles fondly at his barely awake little girl.

 _/Once upon a time in a great big forest filled with never wilting flowers and great big trees, there lived a kingdom of… fairies…/_


	2. Chapter 1: Orientation Day

**AUTHOR:** My brain hurts from the original first chapter from the old High School Crushes? I am so sorry for all of you that got headaches from reading that. I hope that this will be a lot better reading!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Skip Beat, its characters, or ideas. I only own my crazy and sappy ideas. I am making Kyoko's father and Grandfather American so I do not insult any other countries' military for not using the correct ranks and terms. If I have used an incorrect military rank or term, please notify me and I will correct it ASAP, same as any errors that you may find. I appreciate POLITE criticism and flattering comments (especially flattering comments). The way I'm setting up the schools are completely NOT what actual school districts do, but I'm not going into details on that as it confuses me greatly. Thank you. Enjoy!:)

IF YOU'RE CONFUSED ABOUT SOMETHING THEN PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL INCLUDE A SMALL TIDBIT ON IT IN AN AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Orientation Day: From New Home and Family to a New School**

 _/The instant my eyes close, I'm back to being the eleven years old me seating in the back seat of my mom's silver Toyota that my dad is driving. I'm watching the green blurs that are trees through the window as I listen to my parents singing a song together. Mom is really off key, but that's fine because dad is off key too; and they sound wonderful together. I'm smiling as their voices creak trying to hit the high notes of the song._

 _"Darling, you're supposed to go for the bass not the alto." Mom chastises dad playful as she taps his shoulder._

 _"Oh? Sorry, dear, I thought that was bass." He replied jokingly before winking at me from the review mirror._

 _I'm laughing quietly into the neck of the plushy black bear dad gave me for my sixth birthday, and then the car loses control. Dad is cursing as he tries to swerve the car away from the other cars, and mom is screaming... then everything goes pitch black._

 _One Mississippi_

 _Two Mississippi… /_

"Hey!" a voice snaps chasing away the darkness and bringing me back to the present, "Focus where you're going."

"Ah, sorry… Sho." I replied sheepishly and stare down at my feet in attempt to hide the blush.

 _Dear Kami, please send me a friend this year… I beg of you…_

I've been living with the Fuwa family in Kyoto and attended Kyoto High for the rest of freshman year ever since the car accident that killed my mom and placed my dad in coma. The ironic part is that it was the Fuwas that we were on our way to met on that awful day during spring break. I'm very grateful for what they have done for me, taking me in the way they did, but it still pains me that I had to leave all my friends back in Osaka though a few of them still keep in contact with me through email; which makes things a little better since I'm not going to Osaka High anymore. The Fuwas and I are on our way to the school for orientation. I wasn't expecting to see a huge mansion.

Kyoto High looks so different from last year, but then again Principle Hayashi did announce before school ended that it would be going through some changes during the summer vacations; so it really shouldn't come as a surprise. Though, I wasn't expecting it to be so grand with the elegant white metallic fences and arching gate that belonged more to a noble mansion than it did a high school, but looking at the school now it does look like a mansion. Even the name is different: LME Kyoto High School, school of diversity.

Things are sure to be different this year, and there are not going to be many people who will like that. I just hope I can survive this year without an episode like last year, but one thing that I wouldn't mind being different this year would be having at least one friend.

…

The Fuwas and the raven haired girl pass through the newly made entrance to the newly named school along with many other families. Arriving at the first stand in which the class schedules are handed out, the girl inched closer to Mrs. Fuwa before the girl next to her got the chance to shove her.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" Mrs. Fuwa asks concern heavy in her voice and eyes.

"Yes, I just wanted to make more room so it will be easier to move." She replied with a tight smile in hopes to convince the woman.

Mrs. Fuwa nodded politely in acceptance of the girl's answer. Slowly the lines began to inch closer to the stands before finally they were next in line. There sitting at the stand was a gorgeous woman and an elderly man.

"Next please!" called the woman as she sent a teen to the next station.

"It's good to see that you're still as gorgeous as ever, Aki." a male teen with blonde hair said softly with a confident smirk.

"That's Shoko-sensei… Fuwa Shotaro…" she chastised as she handed him his schedule, "it's nice to see you too, Fuwa-kun."

Smiling, Shotaro winked and moved to wait with his parents.

"Good afternoon, Shoko-sensei… Mogami Kyoko." The raven haired girl greeted politely with a slight bow of her head.

Looking up the teacher smiled sadly at the girl who stared at the desk rather than met her gaze. Softly returning the polite girl's greeting, Aki quickly searched through her pile of schedules.

"Here you are, Mogami-chan… it seems you have a class with me again this year, I look forward to having you." Aki smiled kindly as she handed Kyoko her schedule.

"Thank you…" she replied quietly as she dipped her head in a short bow before taking off to where the Fuwa family was waiting.

Quickly walking to the Fuwas just as Shotaro is picking up his PE close from the new teacher, Kyoko sees that Mrs. Fuwa is already carrying her PE uniform for the year. After saying a polite hello and thank you to the teacher, they move on to the library where station three was set for student IDS. The line was a lot shorter due to the chaotic girls calling out for their IDs to be handed to them at one table while at the other there was a neat line of all males, except for one female with long black blue hair rubbing her temples in annoyance. As Kyoko and Shotaro approached the girl crazy line, they could see that it was a male student of LME High handing out the ID cards. Before any of the girls could start shouting again, Shotaro walked straight though with his parents and Kyoko following silently behind. Placing his hand down on the desk, Shotaro heatedly stared at the LME student before stating his name and grade.

"Here you are, Fuwa-kun…" the older boy said tiredly and handed the blonde his card.

"What's your name?" Shotaro asked annoyed as he pocketed his ID.

"Tsuruga Ren…" he stated in a monotone voice, "please move aside so that the next student may pass."

"What grade are you?" the blonde questioned not caring for the request.

"I'm a junior, now please move." Ren asked again with strained politeness.

Shotaro smirks as he stands aside to allow Kyoko to walk up to the desk, where she shyly stands in front of as Ren stares at her before asking for her name.

She shyly stated her information, "Mogami Kyoko, sophomore…"

He searched for her ID, glancing at the shy girl from beneath his bangs. Ren took note of her neatly kept hair tied in a braid that rested upon her shoulder and her honey golden eyes that he could barely see from under her thick eyelashes. Finally finding her card Ren hands it to her; their fingers brushing softly against each other.

"Ah… sorry…" he apologized awkwardly as she pulled away quickly.

Kyoko blushes harder as she stutters out, "No, I apologize… um, thank you Tsuruga-sama."

Staring after her as she walked to the Fuwas, and thus receiving a heated glare from Shotaro, Ren clenches the hand that had been holding her ID card into a fist. He watched as she walked farther away from him, a slight frown gracing his lips.

"Ren-sama?" a random girl called snapping him out of his daydreaming.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" he said bashfully and continued to hand the girls their IDs.

Off to the left of him sat a boy with wheat brown hair and square glasses who was also handing out IDs. Glancing at the dark brunette, he sighed.

"You shouldn't look at her like that, Ren." The boy with glasses said as he continued to hand out the cards.

"And why is that Yukihito?" the junior asked, "Is she Fuwa's girl?"

"I'm not really sure if she is or not, but I hear talk that the girls from Kyoto High like to bully her a lot for being close to him." Yukihito replied sadly, his voice tinged with disgust.

With an indifferent tone, Ren asked, "Why?"

"Jealousy, Ren, jealousy… look just don't go gazing at Kyoko-chan like that, she already has enough problems." He said in a strict voice.

"Yuki… you know her?" the dark brunette asked as he stares at his friend that was searching for an ID card for a girl with bluish black hair and a slender body.

"Well, yes… she and I went to Osaka Elementary and Middle school together, but just about a year or two ago she moved here." Yukihito said softly as he handed the ID to the girl, "It's the first time in two years that I've actually seen her, though I doubt that she'll recognize me. Next, please."

"So… you two are friends?" Ren asks curiously.

"I suppose so, I have been keeping in contact with her… but like I said, we haven't seen each other in two years. And if you didn't notice, Kyoko-chan hates attention." Yuki said glaring at Ren, "So don't stare at her like that!"

"Stare at her how?" he questioned ignoring his friends simmering anger, "Why doesn't she like attention?"

"May the Lord give me patience… look, dear dense-headed Ren, the girls here are either madly "in love" with you or that Fuwa guy, and she, Kyoko-chan, is close to him; which she gets bullied for." The light brunette said heatedly as he turned fully to his friend, "The girls watch you like a hawk, and most definitely they noticed you staring at her with what they will believe to a " _wistful gaze of longing_ ", do you understand?"

"Alright, alright… geez, Yuki, if I didn't know any better I would think you liked her." Ren said playfully.

"Well, of course I like her." He replied matter-of-factly, "She's a sweet girl."

Ren stares at Yukihito in disbelief, and a hard glint in his dark gray eyes.

"As a friend, you big idiot." he said with a snarl at his friend's expression.

"Oh…"

…

As Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa walk to the other side of station seven, Kyoko and Shotaro head toward a tall dark skinned man handing out uniforms.

"What's your size, Fuwa-kun?" asked the tanned man not turning to look at the blonde attempting to flirt with the new art teacher who was in charge of girl uniforms.

"Come on, Sebastian-sensei… you know my size." Replied the teen, as he turned to look at the Kendo club teacher.

"Then get over here, light weight!" he ordered sharply, "And I'm getting thirty-five pushups and lunges for that shameless flirting with **_Mrs._** Tsuruga Mizuki-sensei."

"Ah, come on sensei, school hasn't even started yet! And after not seeing you in a whole year, this is the hello I get. Your star champ?" Shotaro mock complained as he walked over to the male teacher before getting on the floor to begin the pushups.

While Shotaro did his pushups and lunges, Kyoko walked up to Tsuruga-sensei and cleared her throat in order to get the teacher's attention from the stack of papers.

"Oh hello, sorry about that hon." Mizuki said smiling brightly at the blushing girl, "What's your name?"

"Mogami Kyoko, sophomore…" Kyoko stated politely.

Smiling at the really shy girl, Mizuki stood to look through the section holding the sophomore girl uniforms but quickly becoming lost. Thankfully, Sebastian stepped in to help her look and patiently explained to her that the uniforms are color coded to show what grade the students are in.

"The red ties, bows, and skirts are for the freshman as the blue ones are for the sophomores, and dark greens are for the juniors as the black ones are for the seniors; Kyoko-chan is a sophomore so she has blue." Sebastian stated in a soft teacher-like tone as he pulled out the two uniforms tagged with Mogami.

"Hello, Sebastian-sensei." Kyoko greeted with a small smile, "It's so nice to see you after three years."

"Hello, Kyoko-chan. You've grown a lot since then…" Sebastian said in a light happy tone.

"So it was LME High that you went to work for after Osaka Middle?" she asked politely.

"Yes, I'm friends with the principle and he offered me work." He replied handing her the uniforms.

"Are you still teaching Kendo?" Kyoko questioned hopefully, "I have it seventh period."

Chuckling softly, he answered with a smile, "Yes, I look forward to seeing you put the boys in their place."

"I'm so glad!" she exclaimed happily, "See you Monday, Sebastian-sensei."

Giving her a small tender smile he sent her off to the next station, watching her as she went. Once she reached the corner she waved enthusiastically before turning and continued on her way. Once she was out of his sights, the soft smile vanished.

"You scare me sometimes Sebastian-kun…" Mizuki stated with a bewildered expression.

"Hum and why's that dear Mizuki-chan?" the tanned kendo teacher asked glancing to the long haired woman.

"Well, for one, you never smile and two you just smiled, kindly smiled at that sweet girl, and three," she said hysterically as she held up three fingers, "once she left the smile drops to a frown!"

"I've known Kyoko-chan since she was a toddler. Her father and I were roommates during military training... she is a good girl and I can't help but smile around her…" he said turning to fully face Mizuki, "I guess I smile around her, because I want her to smile too… she has too many problems to smile on her own."

"What kind of problems?" Mizuki asked in a hushed tone.

"About maybe three years ago she and her parents were in that car accident on Honda Freeway. Her mother was pronounced dead at the scene… a metal beam from a construction truck pierced her abdomen; the paramedics said that she was passed out and didn't feel the pain. I'm not sure if that's true, but I prayed that it was…" Sebastian reclaimed grief evident in his dark eyes, "Her father has been in coma since then, but I heard from Mr. Fuwa that he had awakened for a short time during Christmas of last year."

"And… where has she been staying after the accident?"

"Mm, she's been staying with the Fuwas since the end of middle school." He stated, "Two years."

"You don't seem very happy about that…" Mizuki stated.

"Yes, well… the Fuwa boy, Shotaro, he's rather popular with the Kyoto High girls and because of Kyoko-chan's friendship with him, the girls bully her. Whenever I'd come to visit during my absences, I would hear and see her being bullied by those jealous beasts." He said coldly glaring at a few girls walking to the next station as they laughed among themselves.

Mizuki said nothing as she looked to where Kyoko had been only fifteen minutes ago, a sad expression fell upon her face.

"Kyoko-chan is a wonderful girl, and she is very strong… much like her father. Mr. Fuwa tells me that she hasn't cried since the accident, but during April, when I was transferred to Kyoto High temporarily, she cried for the first time." Sebastian said his lips pressed in a tight line, "It was April first… some girls thought it would be funny to put a fake secret admirer note in Kyoko-chan's shoe locker. That fake note was signed by a boy, whom I found out later had believed it to be some kind of survey. Kyoko-chan believed it to be real and went to where the note said they'd meet."

"I loathe that stupid holiday…" Mizuki said angrily, disgust and anger shinning in her sky blue eyes.

"At first I had no idea what to do to comfort her, I hadn't seen her in years… she didn't really want to tell me what happened and was even more reluctant to tell me the girls' names." Sebastian stated smiling sadly at the memory, "That was the day that I told her to join the Kendo club, and I watched her from there until it was my time to leave…"

…

After a long day of orientation, the Fuwas and Kyoko finally arrive at their home where Shotaro immediately bolted inside once his father unlocked the front door. Kicking off his shoes, the Fuwa's only son quickly made his way upstairs to his bedroom as the rest walked into the house.

"Kyoko, dear, would you please take his shoes up to him?" Mrs. Fuwa requested as she entered the kitchen to prepare their dinner, "Oh, and tell him to wash up too."

"Okay, auntie… would you like me to help with dinner?" the teen asked.

"That's alright, dear, I'll have Tadashi help." She replied happily.

Nodding, Kyoko carried her peach colored flats and Sho's dark grey all star converse upstairs. She first walked into her room and placed the flats in the empty space of the shoe rack inside her closet before she headed over to Sho's room. Knocking on the door covered in keep out signs Kyoko waited patiently for Sho to answer. Once the door opens rock music assaults Kyoko's ears, but all she can focus on is the bare chest in front of her.

"What?" Sho asked, turning down the music.

"Here are your shoes, Shotaro!" she stuttered as she presented the converse to him.

Grinning devilishly he leans closer to the red faced Kyoko and teases, "You're really red, Kyoko-chan. Not getting sick are you?"

Squeaking out a high pitched no, Kyoko turns and runs away to her room praying to the heavens that Sho didn't notice the brighter blush. Laughing loudly, the blonde reenters his room once she's out of sight.

"Priceless, Kyoko…" Sho says in the safety of his room as he sits on his bed, "you're too cute… stop it."

Meanwhile, Kyoko has her back pressed up against the door with a hand over her racing heart. Finally after what seemed like forever the blush faded and the heart racing slowed to a normal pace, and she was able to breathe easier. Grumbling under her breath of his stupid ego, the raven haired girl quickly untied the peach ribbon of the white summer dress she had worn to orientation and allowed it to slip down her frame. Draping the dress on a chair Kyoko dresses into a pair of black yoga shorts and well worn navy T-shirt and undoes the braid, her black hair now falling in waves to the middle of her back.

"Sho, Kyoko!" Mrs. Fuwa shouts loudly from the base of the stairs, "It's time for dinner."

"Okay, auntie, be there in a second!" Kyoko replied as she slipped her tiny feet into the pink bunny slippers.

Exciting her room, she bumps into Sho who is now wearing a pair of thin plaid pajama pants and a faded out black short sleeves shirt. Kyoko blushes deeply as she brushes passed him to go down stairs causing the boy to smirk. Once they are all seated at the table, Mr. Fuwa says a prayer of thanks and silently adds a prayer of recovery for Kyoko's father; which she smiles softly in thanks. Once they all are finished with their meal and quickly clearing the table, the Fuwas gather around the living room sitting in their favorite spots. Shotaro switches on the television and is instantly happy that his favorite comedy program is on air, and so the family watched and laughed. Not hearing the certain bell like laughter that Sho grew up hearing he looks around the living room to see his father sitting in the recliner already dozing off and his mother sitting on the chair crocheting a dusty grey scarf, and finally he sees Kyoko sitting alone at the dinner table staring unseeingly at the TV. Frowning he stands up and makes his way over to her, and quickly scoops her out of the chair taking her by surprise.

"Wha, Shotaro, what are you doing!?" Kyoko exclaimed as she gripped on to his neck, blushing madly.

"What does it look like, idiot?" Sho said snappishly, "I am carrying you to the living room."

Finally setting her down gently and sitting down himself, he places his arm on top of the sofa as Kyoko fidgets.

"Sit still and watch you're distracting me…" he said as gently sets his arm down to wrap around her shoulders in order to pull her close to him, stopping her from moving.

"Okay…"

…

"Alright sleepyheads, time to head to your rooms." The gentle voice of my mother calls.

I can feel someone weighing down against me, my arm obviously holding them in place. My mother's small hand grips my shoulder and shakes me until I begrudgingly open my eyes only to find my vision to be blurred due to black strands of hair covering my face. Slowly moving the sweet smelling hair away I discover that Kyoko is lying on top of me. My mind goes blank until mom speaks.

"Sho, honey, would you mind taking little Kyoko to bed?" mom asks as she guides dad to the stairs, again.

"No problem mom." I answer as I carefully move the slumbering girl from on top of me, "What time do we have to be up?"

"Six thirty, dear, so you can eat some breakfast before heading out." She said half way up the stairs, "Sweet dreams honey."

"Goodnight mom." I replied as I picked up Kyoko, resting her head against my shoulder.

It was fairly easy carrying her upstairs considering how light she is, but then again I hardly ever see Kyoko eat a lot. I really do hope that she'll get that strong appetite back since it's so weird for me to only see her eat one plate, or less. I push her door open with my foot and walk in. It's strange seeing my dad's old office room as a bedroom, and even stranger to actually be able to see the carpet. Kyoko doesn't have much in her room, but she does have one of those beds that have the wardrobe built into its frame and sitting on the bed is a plushy black bear. It's the one her dad gave her and the same one that was in the accident with her, a few spots are missing some fur and the candy cane striped scarf has brownish black marks.

Other than the bed there's a nightstand with a lamp and an alarm clock, and a couple feet away she has a white dresser with an oval mirror with pictures of her family tapped on the edges. On the opposite wall of the bed there's a small television with a vicar player and next to the TV there's a movie stand with a few VHS tapes; which are mostly Disney movies her father bought for her from America. Reaching her bed I had to switch to carry her with only one arm, which was unfortunately very easy. After I laid her down on the bed I forgot one tiny detail about Kyoko: she's extremely clingy when sleeping.

"Come on Kyoko, let go." I grunted as I tried to get her arms off, "Great…"

Looking down at her I start to wonder when she changed from that girl who followed me around everywhere and called me that stupid nickname to this quiet loner. She's grown a lot in the last few years; her eyelashes are longer and are always brushing against her plum cheeks when she blinks.

"I should tell mom to make you eat more…" I say softly gazing at her, "or else I'll just put more food on your plate myself."

She mumbles a bit before she finally lets go of my neck only to grip the bottom of my shirt tightly. I inhale deeply and sigh through my nose wondering if I was ever going to go to sleep. As I was free to move a little more I pulled the comforter back up and tucked it around her.

"Alright, idiot, don't come screaming to me once you wake up…" I said lightly.

Pulling my shirt over my head and am finally free to leave, I watch her for a bit only to see her snuggle into her pillow and curl herself around my shirt. I will deny for the rest of my life about my face heating up.

"Goodnight… koko-hime…" I whisper calling her by the teasing nickname I used when we were kids, and walk out of her room, closing the door quietly behind me.

…

* * *

 **AUTHOR: THANK YOU TO THAT ONE GUEST FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER!**


	3. Chapter 2: Return of the Jealous Beasts

**AUTHOR:** I'm just going to stop saying how bad that original story was written, because it just really makes me want to go cry in a corner. I am so shocked that it has as much reviews and views as it does. Thank you, it's nice to know that even if it was so poorly written people still enjoy it! I PROMISE TO THE HIGH HEAVENS THAT I WILL MAKE THIS REMAKE BETTER!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Skip Beat, its characters, or ideas. I only own my crazy and sappy ideas. I am making Kyoko's father and Grandfather American so I do not insult any other countries' military for not using the correct ranks and terms. If I have used an incorrect military rank or term, please notify me and I will correct it ASAP, same as any errors that you may find. I appreciate POLITE criticism and flattering comments (especially flattering comments). The way I'm setting up the schools are completely NOT what actual school districts do, but I'm not going into details on that as it confuses me greatly. Thank you. Enjoy!:)

IF YOU'RE CONFUSED ABOUT SOMETHING THEN PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL INCLUDE A SMALL TIDBIT ON IT IN AN AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: First Day at LME Kyoto High: Return of the Jealous Beasts**

 _/Everywhere I look all I can see is the darkness the air is filled with smoke, and it's hard to breathe. I'm crying out for my mom and dad, but no one hears me. I'm suffocating, everything is so dark and fire is everywhere; it's hot and my eyes are burning. I'm curled up in a ball my own arms holding me tightly for I fear that if I were to let go then everything would disappear, like mommy and daddy. I can't breathe and I'm scared. Where are you mom? Where did you go? Daddy, please save me. Out of the darkness, once the smoke clears away, a piercing white light shines upon me as though I were a little princess trapped in the dark cellar of an evil witch's castle. The light is so bright, and soon a hand reaches out for me to grasp. It's a man wearing that heavy yellow jacket and helmet. He's taking me to a white track with a red line; I'm looking around trying to find my daddy. Right when the man puts me down I see mom's car and there through the front window there's a-_

 _Count, Kyoko, you need to count_

 _One Mississippi…_

 _Two Mississippi… /_

A loud beeping fills my ears saving me from the memories, as my tired eyes open I look to see my alarm clock flashing the time at me. Pushing the snooze button I attempt to stretch, but something catches my arm that causes me to look down only to find a black T-shirt that vaguely smells of peppermint. I stare at it for a while until it hits me that the shirt that I have in my hands right now is not one that belongs to my father, but rather it is a shirt belonging to a teenage boy. A teenage blonde boy who I fell asleep on last night and was carried by to bed, and knowing me I probably clung on to him too.

 _Kami, kill me now._

Shaking my head fiercely, I climb out of bed completely ignoring the godforsaken shirt that I was most definitely not snuggling in while I slept. Making the bed and fluffing the pillows, I grab my towel and exit my room heading for the bathroom to freshen up before Shotaro wakes up.

"Let's see, how about… piano in the ocean?" I ask myself, as I switch on the stereo placing a CD inside.

A soft melody begins to ring throughout the bathroom as I undress from my clothes folding them neatly and placing them on the counter. While the water warms up I grab my toothbrush and lather it with mint toothpaste, and then proceed to brush my teeth. Staring at myself in the mirror, directly at my torso, I see a faint white scar starting from the bottom left corner of my stomach trailing straight under my right breast; a scar that resulted from the car accident.

 _The accident that too-_

 _One Mississippi_

 _Two Mississippi…_

After brushing I rinse my mouth with that stinging mint scented mouthwash for twenty seconds and spit it out into the sink, and then I'm free to take my morning shower.

I first grab the loofah and rub the African black soap made with Shea butter, and I make sure to scrub my body thoroughly until the sweetness of the Shea reaches my nose. After I've shaved everywhere that needed to be shaved, I rinse off the soap with the removable shower head; the steaming water soothing my tight muscles. When all the grey bubbles are gone, I apply some of my favorite shampoo: Suave Ocean scented shampoo. It always takes forever to wash my hair, but I discovered that by washing my body first I'll have more time to wash my hair after. Setting the shower head from jet spray to standard spray on high, and then proceeded to wash out all of the shampoo making sure to keep my eyes closed tightly; I did the same with the conditioner.

Stepping out of the shower with my hair tightly wound up in a towel, I begin to dry off my body with a soft white towel. Once done I hang up the body towel to dry and then apply some of the coco butter that makes my skin smooth with a bit of a shine. Wrapping one a bathrobe around me, I then walk back to my room; Shotaro still hasn't woken up.

"Shotaro, wake up!" I call out loudly after knocking on the door twice, "You'll be late to school if you don't."

I hear a loud groan from inside and then a soft grunt. Smiling, I return to my room in order to dress. Due to the schools being combined our uniforms have changed from the standard to a very interesting color coded uniform; which in my opinion is kind of nice, and it helps that the girl uniform is cute with its blue plaid skirt and bows. Even the black jacket that goes over the white button shirt is nice with its matching plaid cuffs, well if I choose to roll it up on my wrists. After I finished getting dress I sit at my dresser to begin brushing my hair, and right as I started I hear the shower running.

With my hair thoroughly brushed I pelting it into a nice half braid and then tying the middle with a conveniently matching blue ribbon, and I'm all set for school. Grabbing my bag, I head down stairs to eat breakfast.

…

"Good morning Kyoko, did you sleep well last night?" Mr. Fuwa asked the readied girl walking down the steps while fixing her plaid skirt.

"Good morning uncle… I slept relatively well," she replied as she made her way into the kitchen, "just the same old dreams."

Mr. Fuwa grunted with a small frown as he went back to his morning coffee and newspaper.

"Here's your toast toasted to a nice gold with your favorite sunny-side up!" Mrs. Fuwa said happily as she handed her little adopted niece her breakfast, "Is Sho up yet?"

"I woke him up after my shower… he should be done in a little bit." She answered while pouring herself something to drink.

After setting her plate down and retrieving some orange juice, Kyoko sat down at the table to begin her breakfast. Just finishing up her first piece of toast Sho comes downstairs yawning as he passed a hand through his still wet locks. His school jacket and tie left undone. Walking behind Kyoko, he reaches pass her shoulder to grab her last piece of toast and bits into it at the corner all the way into the middle.

"Ah! Shotaro that was my last-!" she began to complain until he gently shoved the other corner into her mouth, smiling wickedly as he did.

"There you go, Kyoko." Laughing at her flustered expression he made his way to the kitchen and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, then grabbed an apple.

Still with the toast in her mouth Kyoko stood up and carried her plate to the sink while Sho grabbed his apple. Picking up their lunch she proceeds to walk to the front door to put on her shoes. As Sho give a hug to his dad, Kyoko says a goodbye to the couple.

"Hey, wait up Kyoko! We gotta go to school together…" he shouted after her as he hurriedly puts his shoes on and jogs to catch up with her, "Meanie you were gonna leave without me weren't you, and with my lunch too!?"

He ruffles her hair messing up her bangs and loosening up the ribbon holding the braid together. Kyoko glares at him before pushing his hand away from her hair in order to fix it, and tighten the ribbon that use to belong to her mother then continues to walk. Shotaro gazes after her a slight frown on his lips.

…

Briskly walking up to her, they began to walk together Shotaro glancing at her ever so often his face softening into one of sadness. Eyeing her from the corner of his eyes he could see that she was uncomfortable with her eyes downcast. All of a sudden Kyoko stops walking just a block away from the school.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sho asked stopping next to her, looking at her with poorly masked concern.

Glancing up at him, Kyoko says softly, "I'm alright… there's nothing really wrong. I'm just nervous, I guess… but I think you should go on ahead…"

"Don't be ridicules, come on there's nothing to be afraid of… it's just a new school." Sho replies slowly.

"Shotaro, I really think that you-"

Before she could finish with what she was saying he grabs her by the wrist and hauls her toward the school gate, and as he did Sho failed to see all the stares they were getting. Kyoko did as she always notices when she is being stared at, and so just as always she hid behind the nearest thing: Shotaro. As he felt her step closer to him and begin to shake, he stopped walking. Still holding on to her wrist he turns to face her only to see a bright blush painting her cheeks. Feeling her trying to yank her hand free from his grip, Sho tightened his hold a little more.

"What's the matter, Kyoko?" he asked worriedly, before realizing that they were surrounded a group of infuriated girls.

Looking at the girls confused and before he could ask them what they wanted one of them ripped Kyoko's arm away from him, pulling her into the middle of their group as they did. Once she was away from him and right in the middle of the angry girls, they began to question her fiercely. Shotaro only stared in bewilderment.

"Who do you think you are hanging on to our Sho-kun like that!?" a junior with makeup caked on her face shouted, shoving Kyoko angrily.

"You think you're so better than us, huh?" yelled another girl with two pig tails and really bad acne.

"You're probably one of those slutty whores that follow poor Sho-kun!" a sophomore with fake nails accused jabbing her nail into Kyoko's arm.

"Yeah, you better stay away from him!" someone shouted and slapped Kyoko hard.

Seeing the bright red hand print start to form on her cheek, Sho snapped out of his bewilderment and forced his way through the huddle of girls until he reached the one that had slapped Kyoko. Pushing her aside with his hand on her shoulder Shotaro walked over to the silent girl on the brink of tears, and plastered her to his side with an arm wrapped around her waist. Facing the now silent group of girls, he glared at the one who hit Kyoko.

"Move aside now." He ordered the group of girls in a toneless voice and hard eyes.

…

Finally alone, Sho stops walking and breathes out angrily.

"Sho…" a whimpering voice called.

Glancing down at the girl he sees that she has tears in her golden eyes, but Kyoko wasn't making a sound. Shotaro watched helplessly as she stubbornly refuses to cry. He can feel her trembling yet he can't break away from his trance. The first bell rings loudly and Kyoko tries to pull away from his arm, but he pulls into his chest wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Sho what are-"she began to ask trying to look up at him from the embrace.

"Just shut up and cry dammit…" Sho said awkwardly as he placed a hand behind her head, and pushed her down, "You haven't cried at all since that incident… just cry already, idiot."

She stared speechlessly at the trees that provided them with some coverage as she listened to Sho's speeding heart, and her vision begins to blur until she has to blink. And it's the first time in two years that Kyoko Mogami cried.

* * *

 **AUTHOR: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope that this chapter and all the other future chapters will receive as much love as the first two chapters!  
**

* **Kyoko's family lives in Osaka. Kadena Air Base is a United States Air Force installation on the Japanese island of Okinawa often referred to as the "Keystone of the Pacific". If you would like more information check the website below:**

 **/kadena-air-base-air-force-base-in-okinawa-japan/**

 **Remember that I made the father and grandfather American, so I wouldn't offend any countries' military since I am unfamiliar with it; however if I did use an incorrect military term for our military then by all means please tell me. I mean no disrespect. I hope that cleared things up.**

 **The African Black Soap with Shea butter is actually really good for your pores, and it smells really nice. It can be bought online (Amazon) or at the store (Walmart or Target),**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**


	4. Leaving for awhile

Hello everyone... I know that you have all been waiting for updates for the respective stories that you have all favored and followed, but life for me at the moment has start to become too hectic for me to continue my stories. I do not wish to give them away, because they're my creations... however if anyone would like to have their own take on how they believe the story will go then by all means go right ahead. But as for today I will not be able to continue as I had planned... I will one day continue where I left off. Whenever I can I will work on my stories... and I deeply hope that you will call read them when I do...

Again... I apologize sincerely that I will not be able to continue at this time...


End file.
